


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair wants to introduce some new charities to the personnel in Major Crimes, and Jim offers his support.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 08 Dec - free/hippie :-) prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Free space – ‘The spirit of giving’:**  


Next morning, Blair and Jim travelled in to the PD together, as Blair had made sure that he could spend the entire day helping out his sentinel in whatever way he was needed. Driving through the early morning rush-hour traffic, yet Jim still cast the occasional speculative glance over at his quiet passenger, who was gazing somewhat distractedly out of the side window. Pulling up for a red light, he finally gave in to his curiosity and asked, “You OK over there, Chief? You’re very quiet.” 

At that, Blair looked over at him and grinned. “Meaning, it’s not what you’re used to, hey, man? 

“But seriously, Jim, I’m fine. Just thinking is all. I mean, yes, I am a bit nervous at how Simon’s going to react to my request, but I have to believe that it’ll work out OK.” 

Jim nodded understandingly. He knew exactly what was bothering his young friend, but couldn’t blame him for his introspection. Just last night he had asked Jim what he thought of Blair’s desire to sound out Simon and their friends in Major Crimes as to their agreeing to support two of Blair’s favourite charities. With the holiday season approaching, it was normal to ask the various units in the PD to donate to worthy causes, with most generally opting for the police Widows and Orphans’ Fund because it was the easiest and most accessible. 

However, this year, Blair really wanted to introduce something different. Not because he didn’t think the Widows and Orphans didn’t deserve it, but because he knew that they would undoubtedly be well catered for anyway, and he wanted to try and gain support for something else. Through the influence of several of his good friends at the U, he had gotten involved in the setting up and running of a new homeless shelter and also one for battered wives and their children, and both causes were dear to his heart. Therefore, he had somewhat diffidently broached the subject with Jim to ascertain if it was doable or not. 

In retrospect, Jim acknowledged that his initial reaction had been along the lines of ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,’ but almost immediately he had chastised himself for his lazy and unimaginative thinking. Blair plainly needed for him to offer his support, and Jim found that it was far easier to do than he would have expected. Just one look at those soulful, pleading eyes had won him over straight away, and the beaming smile he was treated to on his positive reply was reward enough. 

He still thought that his young friend stretched himself way too thin; always trying to do his best to help whoever needed it even to his own detriment; but it was Sandburg’s way, and after all, Jim himself was the principle beneficiary of that soul-deep generosity of spirit. Oh yes, for sure he thought that a few of the less open-minded of their colleagues might scoff at Blair’s idea, deciding that it was nothing but the fancy of a wannabe neo-hippy. And hadn’t that been his own reaction on their first meeting? 

But he knew better than that now, as did their mutual friends who mattered, and he recognised that there was still a place in this cynical and self-centred society for his young partner’s belief in the importance of peace, love and understanding, as well as in the need for the spirit of giving. And damned if Jim wasn’t determined to back up his idealistic young guide all the way. 

Reaching across, he patted Blair’s knee, grinning at him before the lights changed and he had to pull forward again. “You’ll be fine, kiddo,” he said with conviction. “You know that with your charm and powers of persuasion you’ll have them eating out of your hand in no time. Simon’s way fonder of you than he lets on, and he’s a generous man in his own way too. 

“And it goes without saying that Megs, Joel and Rhonda will be all for your idea also, so what if there are some who dismiss it? I think they’ll soon change their minds when they see how much support you’ve got. 

“And after all, no one’s going to be able to get away with bad-mouthing you in my hearing!” he snickered evilly, tapping his ear suggestively and inordinately pleased when Blair joined in with the joking and chuckled along with him. 

“OK, OK, man! I get it! And thank you, Jim, for your support. Our friends will be happy to donate to a new good cause, I’m sure. I just have to have faith.” 

And with that, they shared an affectionate glance as Jim pulled into his usual parking space in the PD’s underground lot. 

Jim and Blair, Sentinel and Guide. Together anything was possible.  



End file.
